Nobody Else, Just For You
by nabila SasuSaku
Summary: Cemburu itu tanda cinta. Jadi tidak salahkan jika Sakura cemburu ketika mengetahui bahwa suaminya masih berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya. / S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2016 / AU


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nobody Else, Just For You © Nabila SasuSaku

Rate: T

Prompt: #36

SasuSaku AU Fanfiction

Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri

Cemburu itu tanda cinta. Jadi tidak salahkan jika Sakura cemburu ketika mengetahui bahwa suaminya masih berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang kau pikirkan

saat kau terjaga dari lelapmu

Dan aku ingin menjadi orang terakhir yang kau lihat

sebelum kau merangkai mimpi indahmu

Wanita cantik itu terbangun dari mimpi indahnya ketika ia merasakan sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya melewati ventilasi jendela. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa berat karena sebuah lengan kekar menahan pergerakan tubuhnya.

Apa? Lengan kekar?

Wanita cantik itu terkesiap, ia membuka mata dan menatap lengan kekar melingkar dipinggang rampingnya. Seketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap si empunya lengan itu. Ia langsung berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki berwajah tampan. Sepasang mata tajam yang masih tertutup itu dinaungi oleh sepasang alis tebal, hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya tipis ditambah dengan garis rahang yang keras dan tegas membuat lelaki itu semakin tampan.

Wanita cantik itu tertawa geli mengutuk kebodohannya. Hei, bagaimana bisa ia lupa jika lelaki tampan dihadapannya adalah suaminya. Kebiasaannya dulu ketika belum menikah membuatnya lupa jika sekarang ia tidak lagi sendiri ketika terjaga dari lelapnya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika terbangun adalah suaminya dan hal terakhir yang ia lihat ketika akan tidur juga suaminya. Suaminya sejak seminggu ini.

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu mengangkat tangan kirinya membelai pipi kiri sang suami yang masih tertidur ia tersenyum menatap wajah tenang dan damai sang suami saat tidur.

"Sayang.. kau mengganggu tidurku.."

Suara berat itu membuat wanita itu terkejut, seketika ia melepaskan tangannya dari pipi lelaki tampan itu. Sepasang mata yang tadi tertutup perlahan terbuka menampilkan onyx hitam menawan, menatap lembut wanita cantik dihadapannya.

"Kau masih merindukanku, hn?" suara berat itu terdengar sexy ketika bangun tidur, ditambah dengan tatapan menggoda membuat pipi wanita itu memanas.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Tuan Uchiha Sasuke, siapa juga yang merindukanmu!" balas wanita itu tak mau kalah.

"Begitukah? Lalu siapakah semalam yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku dengan mesra Nyonya Uchiha Sakura?" alis tebal lelaki tampan itu terlihat naik-turun, ia sangat suka menggoda istrinya apalagi melihat pipi mulus dan putih itu berganti warna menjadi merah seperti tomat-buah kesukaannya.

"Ya, ya, ya.. Kau menang Sasuke-kun, sekarang bangunlah dan bergegas mandi, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan!" Sakura baru saja akan beranjak bangun ketika tangan mungilnya ditarik, menyebabkan tubuhnya kembali jatuh ke atas kasur.

"Kau kira dapat pergi begitu saja? Mana morning kiss-mu?" Sasuke masih pada posisi semula dengan tidur menyamping menghadap Sakura.

"YA! Kau tidak sadar, ini bukan pagi tapi sudah siang!" kata Sakura kesal sambil menunjuk jam dinding, jarum jam tepat berhenti pada pukul 10.

"Tidak peduli! Menurutku ini masih terlalu pagi untuk sepasang pengantin baru seperti kita. Ayo, berikan morning kiss-mu!"

"Tidak bisa Sasuke-kun, ini bukan pagi la-"

Cup!

Perkataan Sakura terhenti seketika saat ia merasakan kecupan singkat Sasuke dibibirnya.

"Jika aku mendegar ocehanmu yang akan sangat panjang itu, aku yakin sampai besok pagi aku belum bisa mendapat morning kiss-mu!"

Lelaki tampan berambut raven itu bangkit dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi sambil bersiul senang, sedangkan Sakura masih terpaku di tempat tidur. Ketika mendengar suara air di kamar mandi ia baru tersadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukan suaminya itu.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura kesal, si empunya nama semakin tertawa nyaring di kamar mandi karena membayangkan ekspresi kesal istrinya yang semakin membuatnya cantik.

Setelah dua minggu menghabiskan masa cuti untuk berbulan madu ke Slovakia, sebuah negara bagian Eropa yang indah. Terdapat banyak gunung-gunung menjulang tinggi di sepanjang jalan mengelilingi sebuah sungai jernih dan banyak terdapat taman bunga indah dengan bermacam-macam jenis bunga yang tidak terdapat di Jepang. Ah, benar-benar bulan madu yag romantis.

Kini sepasang pengantin baru itu telah kembali ke negara kelahiran mereka yaitu Jepang dan meneruskan pekerjaan yang tertunda. Seorang wanita cantik terlihat sibuk di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang suami tercinta. Sesekali ia tersenyum mengingat tingkah suaminya selama mereka berbulan madu, lelaki itu bisa bersikap romantis dan terlihat konyol dalam satu waktu, godaannya dapat membuat Sakura kesal sekaligus malu. Ah, betapa ia sangat mencintai lelaki tampan itu.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar langkah kaki memasuki dapur, ia menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke dengan penampilan yang berantakan. Hei lihatlah, kemeja putih yang dikenakan lelaki itu masih berada diluar celana kain hitamnya, jas hitam masih tersampir di bahu kekarnya, sedangkan dasi cream-nya belum terpasang dengan rapi.

"Ya ampun, apakah seperti ini penampilan Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke sang direktur utama perusahaan Uchiha Corp? sangat berantakan!" Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang terlihat sibuk mengancingkan kancing di kedua lengan kemeja.

Sakura berdiri dihadapan Sasuke, mengambil alih jas hitam dari bahu Sasuke dan menuntun Sasuke untuk memakainya dan beralih pada dasi cream itu. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih memakaikan dasinya dengan wajah serius, sebenarnya penampilan berantakan seperti ini bukanlah penampilan seorang Uchiha, ia dengan sengaja membuat penampilannya berantakan agar bisa mengerjai dan menggoda sang istri.

Lihatlah bagaimana menggemaskan wajah Sakura dalam ekspresi wajah seperti itu. Ah tidak! Wanitanya memang selalu terlihat menggemaskan dalam ekspresi apapun dan Sasuke menyukainya.

"Sudah selesai! Ujung kemejamu itu kau masukkan sendiri ke tempat semestinya! Aku baru tahu ternyata kau itu sangat urakan. Apakah penampilanmu selalu seperti itu, heh?" Sakura menatap puas dasi yang terpasang rapi dikerah baju Sasuke.

Sakura baru saja akan mundur ketika sepasang lengan kekar Sasuke melingkar dipinggang rampingnya dan menarik tubuh mungil itu mendekat. Sakura terpekik pelan, ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sasuke yang jauh lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-kun, lepaskan!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari lingkaran kedua lengan Sasuke walaupun ia tahu akan sia-sia saja karena tenaganya kalah jauh dibandingkan Sasuke.

"Tidak semudah itu, sayang.." bisik Sasuke di telinga kiri Sakura membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Apa maumu, Sasuke-kun? Kau bisa terlambat menuju kantor!"

"Mana morning kiss-mu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan menggoda.

Wajah cantik itu langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, meskipun sudah menjadi sepasang suami-istri tetap saja ia masih merasa malu jika Sasuke menggodanya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau jangan main-main!"

"Aku tidak main-main, sayang. Aku tidak akan menuju kantor jika kau belum memberikannya. Apa perlu kita berdiri dalam posisi seperti ini seharian?" goda Sasuke menaik-turunkan alisnya, semakin terlihat tampan membuat nafas Sakura tercekat.

"Baiklah, tutup matamu!" Sakura mengalah karena ia tahu Sasuke tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya.

Sakura meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sasuke dan sedikit berjinjit.

Cup!

Dengan cepat ia mencium pipi kanan Sasuke, lelaki bermata onyx itu membuka mata menatap istrinya yang terlihat salah tingkah, mukanya sudah merona merah.

"Sayang.. kau salah sasaran, bukan disini tapi disini." Sasuke menunjuk bibirnya membuat Sakura kesal karena terus-menerus menerima godaan sang suami.

"Sasuke-kun, kau jangan macam-macam atau kau tidak akan mendapat jatah lagi!"

Sasuke tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak yakin dengan perkataanmu sayang, karena aku yakin kau yang akan memintanya terlebih dahulu!" perkataan Sasuke berhasil membuat muka Sakura semakin merah padam, secepat kilat Sasuke langsung mengecup bibir mugil Sakura.

Lelaki itu melangkah dengan tenang ke arah meja makan dan melahap sarapannya. Sakura menghela nafas kesal, mungkin ia harus bersabar terhadap sikap Sasuke ini, karena ini masih awal dan semuanya akan dimulai dari sekarang.

Sakura menatap album foto berwarna biru dipangkuannya, sampul album tersebut bertuliskan 'Sweet Memories'. Ia membuka halaman pertama dan tampak dua lembar foto. Dalam foto itu terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda berpenampilan aneh sedang berbaris dengan rapi bersama gadis-gadis lainnya berpenampilan sama dengannya, rambut diikat dua dengan pita warna-warni, tergantung sebuah pamflet dileher masing-masing dengan nama-nama hewan dan wajah tercoreng dengan arang hitam.

Sakura ingat, foto ini adalah foto dirinya beberapa tahun lalu ketika ia mengikuti masa orientasi mahasiswa pada awal masa kuliahnya, Sasuke adalah salah satu kakak angkatannya yang mengorientasi mahasiswa baru. Ia juga ingat ketika beberapa kali lelaki itu tertangkap basah olehnya sedang memotret kearahya. Benar-benar lucu.

Sakura melihat foto-foto selanjutnya yang berisikan potret dirinya dan seorang lelaki tampan berambut raven saat masih kuliah, siapalagi jika bukan Sasuke. Mata Sakura tertuju pada satu foto, dalam foto itu Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan possesif. Foto itu diambil ketika mereka baru saja berpacaran tiga tahun lalu.

Padahal ketika awal mereka berpacaran, Sasuke sangat cuek dan sedikit pendiam, lalu megapa sekarang Sasuke menjadi lelaki penggoda dan jail? Benar-benar perubahan drastis.

Sakura membuka halaman terakhir dan mendapati foto-foto pernikahan mereka beberapa minggu lalu. Senyum Sakura mengembang, mengingat beberapa minggu lalu Sasuke datang melamar kepada orangtuanya untuk menjadikanya pendamping hidup lelaki itu yang tentu saja disambut suka cita oleh keluarga kedua belah pihak.

"Apakah aku terlalu tampan sehingga kau tersenyum seperti orang gila melihat fotoku?"

Sakura terkesiap kemudian mencibir melihat seorang lelaki tampan yang tak lain adalah suaminya berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Kau sudah pulang." Sakura mendekati Sasuke membantu melepaskan dasi dan jas yang dikenakannya.

"Kau mandi saja dulu, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam kita."

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke menahan lengan kecil Sakura. "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam diluar!"

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap sementara kau harus membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu!"

Sasuke menganguk kemudian melangkah ke kamar mandi. Sakura duduk dimeja rias ia hanya perlu sedikit memakai bedak tipis di pipinya dan memakai lipgloss cherry di bibir kecilnya, dan.. sempurna. Dalam penampilan sederhana dan natural saja Sakura sudah terlihat cantik jadi ia tak perlu berlebihan merias diri.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berbunyi, Sakura menatap ponsel Sasuke di tempat tidur. Ia menoleh ke arah kamar mandi, sepertinya Sasuke masih sangat lama membersihkan diri.

Sakura mengambil ponsel suaminya yang masih berdering, menatap layar ponsel itu. Ino? Siapa Ino? Pikiran Sakura dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan, dengan ragu ia menekan tombol hijau diponsel itu.

"Halo, Sasuke?"

Sakura tertegun mendengar suara lembut seorang wanita diseberang sana, tapi yang membuatnya lebih terkejut ketika wanita itu memanggil nama Sasuke dengan akrab.

"Hm.." Sakura bergumam pelan yang tidak disadari Ino bahwa yang mengangkat teleponnya bukanlah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau sudah membaca pesan dariku, kan? Ah, aku sangat berharap kau bisa datang. Baiklah, maaf telah menganggu waktumu, aku sangat berterimakasih apabila kau bisa datang. Sampai jumpa!"

Sampai sambungan telepon terputus Sakura masih terpaku.

Siapa wanita itu? Apakah itu salah satu client Sasuke? Ah tidak mungkin!

Jika benar wanita itu client Sasuke, bahasa yang digunakan wanita itu pastilah bahasa formal, tapi cara berbicara wanita itu terdengar sangat akrab.

Sakura teringat sesuatu, ia memantapkan hatinya. Dengan ragu ia membuka kotak masuk dan mendapati nama Ino berada diurutan pertama, pesan itu sudah terbuka berarti Sasuke sudah membaca pesan tersebut.

'Hai, Sasuke. Apa kabar?

Ternyata kau masih memakai nomor ini, aku berharap kau juga masih menyimpan nomorku. Maksudku mengirimmu pesan ini, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Ku harap kau dapat meluangkan waktumu untuk datang ke tempat dulu kita sering mengunjunginya. Aku akan menunggumu. Besok, jam 2.'

Sebenarnya siapa wanita bernama Ino itu? Ada hubungan apa dia dan Sasuke?

Sakura mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, ia buru-buru meletakkan ponsel Sasuke di tempat semula. Sakura menatap Sasuke, lelaki itu hanya memakai handuk putih yang melilit di pinggang hingga lututnya, menampakkan dadanya yang putih dan bidang, dari ujung rambut ravennya masih menetes air membuat Sasuke semakin tampan dan err.. sexy.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai, kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu diluar, aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu." tanpa mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Sakura bergegas keluar kamar.

"Sakura!"

Sakura tak menghiraukannya. Sasuke menatap heran punggung kecil Sakura yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia mengangkat bahu dan bergegas memakai pakaian yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Sakura.

Sakura mencoba memejamkan matanya yang susah terpejam, sedari tadi tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempat tidur. Pikirannya masih terus menerka siapa perempuan bernama Ino itu. Bahkan ketika tadi sepasang suami-istri itu makan malam di sebuah restoran, Sakura lebih banyak terdiam. Berbagai cara dan godaan telah Sasuke lakukan agar Sakura tidak berdiam diri, tetapi Sakura hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis tak berniat membalas kata-kata godaan dari bibir Sasuke.

Tentu saja Sasuke sangat khawatir dengan sikap Sakura, ia lebih senang jika wanitanya marah-marah karena godaannya daripada berdiam diri seperti itu.

Sakura merasa seseorang menaiki tempat tidur, ia langsung memejamkan matanya berpura-pura tidur.

"Sayang.. Kau sudah tidur?" bisik Sasuke dibelakangnya karena saat ini ia tidur membelakangi suaminya. Sakura sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sakura merasa lengan besar Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya erat, lelaki itu menarik tubuh mungil Sakura mendekatinya hingga punggung Sakura menyentuh dada bidangnya dan memeluk istrinya semakin erat dan possesif.

"Sayang.. Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Aku yakin saat ini kau belum tidur!"

Sakura menggeliat sebentar kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Ia menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang menatapnya lembut. Mata setajam elang yang bisa meluluhkan hatinya.

"Sayang, kau kenapa? Semalaman ini kau terus saja berdiam diri, kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir!" Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Sakura. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu menghela nafas, tidak seharusnya ia mendiamkan dan membuat khawatir Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya sedikit pusing."

"Kau sakit? Apa perlu aku memanggil dokter?" raut khawatir terlihat jelas diwajah tampan Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya butuh tidur dan aku yakin sakit ini akan menghilang."

"Baiklah, sekarang kau tidur! Ayo, pejamkan matamu!" perintah Sasuke langsung dituruti oleh Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan kedua mata emerald-nya, sementara Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menenggelamkan tubuh mungil istrinya dalam dekapannya. Sakura menggeliat, mencari posisi nyaman dalam dekapan Sasuke. Perlahan ia mulai terlelap. Sakura menyerah memikirkan siapa wanita bernama Ino itu, untuk saat ini ia hanya perlu mempercayai suaminya karena ia tahu Sasuke sangat mencintainya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terlelap damai dalam tidurnya, nafasnya sangat teratur. Sebenarnya apa yang membebankan pikiran Sakura? Mengapa sepanjang mereka menyantap makan malam Sakura hanya terdiam seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu, sayang? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tak ada yang lain hanya ada kau dihatiku ini, sekarang, besok, dan selamanya.." bisik Sasuke lembut, sebelah tangannya mengusap pipi Sakura dengan sayang.

Seakan mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura menggumam dalam tidurnya dan dibibir mungilnya tercipta sebuah senyum kecil. Sasuke tertawa pelan, istrinya sangat menggemaskan saat tidur. Tubuh mungil Sakura terasa sangat mungil dalam dekapannya.

Ah, ia benar-benar mencintai istrinya, Sakura dapat dengan mudah menggantikan posisi masa lalunya di hatinya.

Masa lalu?

Setelah sekian lama tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi, kemarin masa lalunya mengirim pesan padanya, meminta Sasuke untuk menemui wanita itu. Sasuke masih ragu, apakah ia harus menemui wanita itu lagi?

Ia benar-benar pusing memikirkannya, untuk malam ini ia tak ingin memikirkan hal itu, biarlah waktu yang menjawab segala kegelisahannya. Sasuke mencium dahi istrinya dengan lembut, memeluk Sakura semakin erat dan perlahan ikut terbuai dalam mimpi.

"Sakura, hari ini aku tidak bisa makan siang di rumah." Iris klorofil itu menatap mata onyx suaminya yang juga sedang menatapnya, saat ini sepasang suami-istri itu sedang menyantap sarapan pagi.

"Baegitu, kah? Kau.. ada rapat?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

"Hn, iya. Siang ini aku akan bertemu client untuk membicarakan sebuah proyek baru."

Client? Benarkah lelaki itu akan bertemu client? Apakah ia sedang berbohong?

"Baiklah." Sakura bergumam pelan, ia kembali menyantap sarapannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Kau aneh, Sasuke-kun. Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula setiap kau bertemu client, kau juga tidak bisa makan siang di rumah!" Sakura tersenyum, meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Syukurlah jika begitu, aku bisa menuju kantor dengan tenang!"

"Sekarang kau harus segera menuju kantor!"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!" setelah mencium kening istrinya, Sasuke berjalan keluar rumah dan berangkat ke kantor.

Sakura tertegun di tempat duduknya, tidak biasanya lelaki tampan itu tidak menggodanya melalui ucapan atau perbuatan bahkan Sauke tidak sekalipun memanggilnya dengan kata 'sayang'.

Ada apa dengan Sasuke, benarkah lelaki itu berbohong jika ia akan menemui client? Apakah ia akan menemui wanita bernama Ino itu? Apakah ada hal yang disembunyikan Sasuke darinya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuat kepala Sakura pusing. Ia menghela nafas dan berpikir positif, mungkin suatu saat suaminya akan menceritakan padanya tentang Ino, sekarang ia harus mempercayai Sasuke karena ia yakin lelaki itu adalah lelaki setia, tidak mungkin suaminya melakukan hal-hal tidak sewajarnya.

Sakura percaya itu!

Ketika engkau mencintai seseorang

Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah saling percaya

Untuk apa mencintai tapi tidak di dasari oleh rasa saling percaya

Cinta tanpa kepercayaan akan hangus oleh api kecemburuan

Sasuke memasuki sebuah café, tempat yang sudah banyak terukir kenangan ketika ia masih menginjak masa sekolah menengah atas. Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah meja dekat jendela, iris onyx itu melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang duduk membelakanginya. Ia sangat mengenali wanita itu, sekalipun wanita itu membelakanginya.

"Hai."

"Sasuke?" wanita itu menatap takjub lelaki dihadapannya. "Oh, duduklah!"

Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan wanita berambut pirang itu dengan canggung.

"Maaf, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Sasuke berucap kaku.

Jujur saja, ia juga merasa takjub melihat Ino, wanita yang dulu hampir tiga tahun menghiasi hatinya tapi itu hanya masa lalu yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu canggung seperti itu!" Ino tertawa pelan membuat ia semakin cantik.

Sasuke tidak merasakan apapun ketika melihat senyum itu, semuanya terasa biasa saja baginya. Sebelum melanjutkan percakapan, seorang pelayan datang mengantar makanan yang sebelumnya sudah dipesan oleh Ino. Mereka makan dalam diam.

"Aku dengar kau sudah menikah, selamat ya!?" Ino mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan bibirnya setelah selesai makan. "Aku yakin, wanita yang menjadi istrimu sekarang sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu. Sekian lama tidak bertemu, kau terlihat semakin tampan dan.. sexy!" Ino tertawa pelan di ujung kalimatnya membuat Sasuke ikut tertawa.

"Jadi, kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanku?"

"Tidak juga, aku.. merindukanmu!" Ino menatap Sasuke. "Tentu saja sebagai teman!" Ino menimpali ucapannya dengan cepat ketika melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Sasuke.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa aku harapkan lagi dari seorang lelaki yang sudah beristri sepertimu?!"

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Aku juga merindukanmu sebagai teman!"

"Baguslah, selain itu aku juga ingin memberikan ini." Ino mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas, ia meletakkan benda itu di hadapan Sasuke.

"Ini.." Sasuke menggantung ucapannya, ia menatap benda pink berpadu dengan hijau tosca dan membaca tulisan yang tertera pada benda itu. Sasuke menatap Ino, wanita itu tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Undangan pernikahanku dengan Sai minggu depan. Aku berharap kau bisa hadir bersama istri tercintamu!"

Sasuke memasuki rumah sambil tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya tadi dengan Ino. Mungkin jika ia lebih dulu bertemu dengan Ino lagi, pasti ia akan jatuh cinta lagi pada wanita cantik itu tapi sekarang sudah berbeda ia tidak lagi merasa getaran aneh di dadanya ketika menatap Ino. Ia bersyukur Ino sudah mendapatkan lelaki tepat untuk mendampingi hidupnya, ia juga berharap Ino akan bahagia dengan lelaki pilihannya seperti dirinya yang juga bahagia bersama Sakura.

Sasuke menatap arloji dipergelangan tangan kirinya, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, lelaki tampan itu mencium harum masakan dari arah dapur. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, pasti istrinya sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Sayang.." Sasuke berujar manja, saat ini ia sangat merindukan wanita itu.

Sakura menaruh masakannya diatas meja makan lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau sudah pulang.." Sakura melepaskan dasi Sasuke, lelaki tampan itu menatap istrinya penuh cinta. Merasa diperhatikan Sakura mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sasuke dengan kening berkerut.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Wanita itu membeku, ia tidak bereaksi sedikitpun ketika merasakan nafas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya. Ketika bibir tipisnya hampir menyentuh bibir Sakura, wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya hingga bibir Sasuke hanya menempel dipipi kirinya. Lelaki bersurai raven itu menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap bingung pada Sakura.

"Mengapa kau menolak?"

"Kau masih bau, Sasuke-kun. Lebih baik kau segera mandi dan kita makan bersama!" Sakura mendorong dada bidang Sasuke menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi lalu kita makan. Setelah itu.." lelaki itu menggantung ucapannyan dan menatap istrinya dengan tatapan menggoda. "Jangan harap kau bisa menghalangiku lagi!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil membalas godaan suaminya. Ia menatap punggung tegap Sasuke menghilang di pintu dapur.

Mengapa lelaki itu masih bisa bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun? Mengapa ia masih bisa bersikap biasa saja?

Tanpa sadar Sakura menghela nafas sedih.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia menatap Sakura yang duduk disampingnya, ternyata sikap diam wanita itu tidak hanya berlangsung kemarin malam. Saat mereka makan malam Sakura juga lebih banyak berdiam diri menanggapi ucapannya. Ia terlihat tak bersemangat seperti biasanya.

Oleh karena itu, saat ini sepasang suami-istri itu duduk diatas tempat tidur, mereka harus membicarakan masalah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura.

"Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu terlihat sering melamun sekarang?" Sakura hanya diam, tidak sedikitpun menyahut ucapan Sasuke.

Uchiha bungsu itu memegang bahu Sakura memutar tubuh mungil itu menghadapnya. "Hei, tatap mataku!" ucapan lembut Sasuke mampu membuat Sakura sedari tadi menunduk akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah tampan suaminya, tatapannya terliha sendu.

"Sayang, kau kenapa? Kau ada masalah? Ayo, ceritakan padaku!" ucap Sasuke putus asa.

"Bo-bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Sasuke mengangguk senang, ia mengelus pipi mulus sang istri dengan sayang.

"Siapa wanita bernama Ino itu?" Sakura berucap pelan tapi mampu membuat Sasuke terkejut, setelahnya ia kembali tenang.

"Dari mana kau tahu wanita itu, hn?" Sasuke bertanya lembut.

"A-aku membaca pesan Ino di ponselmu. Maaf." Sakura menunduk, menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Ia takut jika Sasuke marah padanya. Sasuke mengerti sekarang, jadi karena hal ini wanita cantik itu selalu melamun.

"Kau yakin ingin mengetahui siapa wanita itu?" melihat wanita itu mengangguk, Sasuke melanjutkan. "Baiklah jika kau ingin mengetahuinya aku akan menceritakan semua tanpa ada yang harus aku tutupi darimu."

Sasuke melepas tangannya dari pipi Sakura, tubuh tegapnya menghadap depan dan ia menghela nafas pelan. Sakura masih pada posisi semula, ia duduk menghadap Sasuke.

"Ino itu.. Cinta pertamaku!"

Deg!

Tubuh Sakura menegang, nafasnya seakan terhenti mendengar ucapan Sasuke, dadanya terasa sesak. Ia tak menyangka jika wanita itu adalah cinta pertama suaminya, Sakura kira ia adalah wanita pertama yang bisa membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta.

"Kami bertemu ketika sekolah menengah, kami berada di tingkat pertama. Dari awal melihatnya aku telah merasakan debaran aneh di dadaku."

Sakura menggenggam ujung rok yang dipakainya, dadanya terasa sesak mendengar pengakuan Sasuke.

"Tidak lama setelah itu aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Ternyata Ino juga memiliki perasaan sama terhadapku. Semenjak hari itu hidupku selalu dipenuhi warna. Selama hampir tiga tahun kami bersama, aku mengira setelah lulus, aku dan Ino masih bisa bersama tapi orang tua Ino menginginkannya melanjutkan study ke Inggris, aku tidak bisa menghalanginya. Meskipun begitu tidak ada kata putus terucap dariku atau Ino."

Cukup!

Sakura tak sanggup lagi mendengar kelanjutan cerita suaminya, ia tak sanggup mendengar bahwa Sasuke masih mencintai Ino.

Mengapa Sasuke tega berbicara seperti itu? Mengapa ia dengan santai menceritakan masa lalunya pada Sakura dan tak sedikitpun menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Ino?

Sakura merasakan iris klorofilnya memanas, dadanya semakin sesak, ia yakin sebentar lagi cairan bening itu akan mengalir membentuk aliran kecil dipipinya. Sebelum hal itu terjadi dan Sasuke menyadarinya, Sakura segera bangkit.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar.." Sakura baru akan membuka pintu kamar mandi ketika ia merasakan lengan kecilnya ditahan oleh lengan kekar Sasuke, membalikkan tubuhnya mungilnya menghadap lelaki itu.

"Sayang, kau menangis?" Sasuke terkejut, Sakura juga terkejut menyadari cairan bening itu telah mengalir dipipinya dengan cepat ia menghapusnya.

"Aku.. Aku tidak menangis!"

"Kau menangis, sayang.." Sasuke menangkup wajah Sakura agar menatapnya tetapi wanita itu tidak menatap onyx Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menangis, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menyahut cepat.

Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum, "Kau cemburu, hn?"

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Kau cemburu!"

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Kau cemburu, sayang.."

Sakura mengalah, tak ada gunanya ia berbohong, "Iya, aku cemburu.." air mata kembali mengalir dipipinya.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" Sasuke menghapus lembut air mata Sakura. "Kau tahu? Cemburu adalah bukti bahwa cinta harus memiliki. Jika aku penting bagimu, janganlah malu untuk mencemburuiku karena itu tanda bagiku bahwa aku penting bagimu!"

Sakura menatap onyx sehitam jelaga itu yang memancarkan kelembutan, menatap mata tajam namun teduh itu benar-benar membuatnya nyaman sekaligus takut, takut kehilangan tatapan lembut itu padanya.

"Kau takut kehilanganku?" tanya Sasuke seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sakura. Kepala berhias surai merah jambu itu mengangguk.

"Awalnya aku memang sulit melupakan Ino tapi setelah kau hadir dalam hidupku semua berubah. Perlahan tapi pasti, kau dapat mengganti posisi Ino di hatiku."

"Tapi tadi siang kau menemuinya, kan? Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu setelah melihatnya kembali?" Sakura menatap Sasuke ragu.

"Ketika aku melihatnya, perasaan aneh itu tidak ada lagi bahkan saat aku bertemu dengannya yang ada dipikiranku hanya dirimu, walaupun ku akui Ino semakin cantik.." mendengar ucapan terakhir Sasuke membuat Sakura cemberut.

Sasuke tertawa pelan, "Meskipun begitu, aku tidak tertarik sedikitpun pada Ino karena sekarang disisiku sudah ada dirimu."

Lelaki tampan itu mengelus surai merah muda wanita dihadapannya, menyusuri lekuk poninya dan berakhir dengan menyelipkan anak rambut Sakura ke telinganya.

"Wanita itu masa laluku, aku hidup untuk masa depan bukan masa lalu. Kau tahu maksud Ino mengajakku bertemu?" pertanyaan Sasuke dijawab Sakura dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Ino mengundangku ke acara pernikahannya bersama Sai, calon suaminya, dan aku harus mengajakmu!"

Sakura menghambur dalam pelukan Sasuke memeluk tubuh kekar itu seerat mungkin. Sasuke membalas pelukan wanitanya, ia mencium surai merah muda Sakura yang menguar bau cherry, benar-benar harum yang memabukkan.

"Janji kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?" Sakura bertanya dalam pelukan Sasuke, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang suaminya.

"Aku berjanji, sayang. Kau tahu kenapa Tuhan mempertemukan kita?" Sakura menggeleng dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Tuhan mempertemukan kita bukan karena kebetulan, tapi karena sebuah alasan yaitu cinta."

"Janji kau tak akan tergoda dengan wanita lebih cantik dariku?"

"Aku berjanji, sayang. Karena cintaku hanya untukmu bukan untuk yang lain!"

Sasuke kembali mencium rambut Sakura, harum rambut wanita itu bagai candu baginya, ia bisa gila hanya karena mencium rambut wanita dalam pelukannya.

"Aku ingin menagih janjimu, sayang.." bisik Sasuke dengan suara serak membuat Sakura merinding kala mendengarnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan kening berkerut.

"Janji? Janji apa?" Sakura berusaha mengingat janji apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Ia terpekik saat merasa tubuhnya diangkat oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, turunkan aku!" Sakura menjerit, berusaha melepaskan diri dari gendongan Sasuke meskipun ia tahu usahanya sia-sia.

"Setelah makan malam tidak ada penolakan, kau ingat?" ucapan Sasuke membuat pipi putih Sakura merona. Sasuke membawa Sakura ke tempat tidur, membaringkan tubuh mungil itu di tempat tidur dengan lembut. Onyx Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat teduh sekarang terlihat berkilat-kilat.

"Sasuke-kun.." suara Sakura bergetar, ia menatap Sasuke diatasnya. Lengan kekarnya diletakkan disisi tubuh Sakura, menyangga tubuh besarnya agar tidak menindih tubuh Sakura.

Bukannya Sakura menolak permintaan suaminya, hanya saja malam ini ia belum siap. Ya, hanya malam ini.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya disebelah tubuh Sakura.

"Tidurlah, aku hanya berniat menggodamu!" Sasuke meraih Sakura dalam pelukannya, memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sakura pelan dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku tidak marah.." Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Sakura, "Aku tidak akan bisa marah padamu." Sasuke mengelus punggung Sakura dengan lembut. Hal itu membuat Sakura yakin bahwa lelaki itu tidak marah padanya.

"Ayo, sekarang kita tidur!" Sasuke memejamkan matanya, masih pada posisi semula, memeluk Sakura erat. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah tampan dihadapannya yang sedang terpejam hingga ia tidak bisa melihat onyx hitam itu.

Cup!

Sakura mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan cepat. Hal itu membuat Sasuke membuka mata. Ia terkejut, tidak menyangka Sakura akan melakukan itu karena yang selalu melakukan hal itu adalah dirinya bahkan setelah hampir tiga minggu mereka menikah, ini pertama kali wanita itu menciumnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dada bidangnya, ia yakin wajah Sakura sudah sangat merah.

"Sayang, kau menggodaku.." bisik Sasuke ditelinga kiri Sakura. Wanita itu semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Selamat tidur.." bisik Sasuke pelan, ia memejamkan matanya dan memeluk tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya itu semakin erat.

Dalam tidurnya senyum indah terukir dibibir tipisnya, ia berharap Sakura dalam dekapannya akan hadir dalam mimpi indahnya.

*END*


End file.
